1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact two-group wide-angle zoom lens for a lens shutter camera, which covers a wide angle area by two lens groups.
2. Related Background Art
Recently, as a lens system used for lens shutter cameras, that loaded with a zoom lens has been becoming the mainstream. Since such a zoom lens requires its compactness in the first place, there has been put into practice a two-group zoom lens with a telephoto type of refracting power arrangement, comprising a first lens group with a positive refracting power and a second lens group with a negative refracting power.
Further, there have been known various configurations in which an aspheric surface is used for a lens surface so as to reduce the number of lens sheets, while improving optical performances.
As such art, commonly-assigned Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No., 9-101454 (Japanese Patent Application No. 7-284551) discloses a technique which can also restrain refractive index from fluctuating upon changes in a plastic lens with respect to temperature.
In the above-mentioned technique, however, since a lens shutter is disposed between the first and second lens groups, which change the distance therebetween upon zooming, it is necessary for these lens groups to secure a considerable amount of distance therebetween when they are moved to the telephoto end. Here, it is thus difficult for the whole lens thickness to be greatly reduced.